


On Your Knees

by Maradyne



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, Galra Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maradyne/pseuds/Maradyne
Summary: Keith chuckles sheepishly, and it pairs perfectly with his dumbfounded expression. It’s so awkward that Shiro ends up laughing too.“It won’t fit, will it?” Shiro asks rhetorically.Keith’s still laughing when he shakes his head. “No. Hell no.”





	On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays and happy new year. i guess i'm celebrating with the sluttiest thing i ever wrote  
> kudos to @jotakorium on twitter for the killer galra shiro au that inspired this fic

The moment Shiro’s suit drops below his hips, Keith freezes like a deer in headlights. By first glance, it had to be at least ten inches. Keith chuckles sheepishly, and it pairs perfectly with his dumbfounded expression. It’s so awkward that Shiro ends up laughing too.

“It won’t fit, will it?” Shiro asks rhetorically.

Keith’s still laughing when he shakes his head. “No. Hell no.” He’s struggling to comprehend _how_ that could even happen. Despite its narrow tip and the ample amount of pre-cum drizzling from it, it was nearly double the size of Keith’s, and the diameter—

Keith grasps the base of Shiro’s cock, and his eyes widen when one hand alone can’t hold it. He hears Shiro sigh when he holds Shiro’s cock with both hands, and peeks up to see his wide, pointed ears shifting backwards and his tail twitching from behind. When he sees more pre-cum leak from the tip and trail down his length, Keith starts feeling his own erection press against his boxers. “God, Shiro…” 

“Just do your best, baby,” Shiro whispers, his large galra hand combing Keith’s hair back and behind his ears. “You already look so good, on your knees like that.” 

It’s stupid, but Keith ducks his head and chuckles to hide his blush. “This is unlike anything I’ve ever seen,” he admits, and his hands absentmindedly trace the veins that trail from the base. Shiro curls a strand of Keith’s hair around one of his claws before raking through his strands again. Keith purrs from the affection, his gaze shifting to make eye contact with Shiro as he licks along the stream of pre-cum, smiling when he sees Shiro bite his lip. 

“Does it turn you on?” The bed creaks as Shiro leans in to watch Keith lick and kiss his tip. Keith has to push himself onto his knees to even reach the tip of Shiro’s cock, causing Keith’s bare chest to brush against the underside and trigger more pre-cum to leak out. 

Keith sighs a muffled “Mhm,” while sucking a hickey right on Shiro’s slit, dragging his palms and fingers along Shiro’s cock in his best attempt to jerk him off. Shiro claws down his back when Keith fits most of the head into his mouth, hisses when Keith laps up and swallows everything that flows out. A line of drool hangs from his lips when he lets go, and his hand takes over as Keith laps at every inch of Shiro’s cock. 

Shiro’s so close—he has to be, Keith thinks, because he’s so hard and throbbing that Keith has to hold onto Shiro’s cock to keep it still. Heck, Shiro’s holding him against his cock, his hand large enough to nearly encircle Keith’s waist, and his legs are spreading wider and wider to bring Keith closer and closer. 

As soon as Keith pushes the head back into his mouth, Shiro grunts and cums and tugs hard on Keith’s hair. Keith moans quietly the entire time, swallowing what he can before releasing with a soft gasp and allowing the rest to hit his face and neck. 

Shiro’s panting and stroking Keith’s hair, eyes shut from bliss. When he opens his eyes and glances down, Keith meets his gaze while dragging a finger across a trail of cum on his chest. It’s hypnotically slow and unbelievably enticing, highlighting Keith’s toned pecs and prominent collar bone, but what steals Shiro’s breath is when Keith slides his finger into his mouth and savors it, violet eyes full of lust as he sucks it clean. 

“Get up here,” Shiro orders. 

Keith only smirks. His hands press against Shiro’s thighs when he pushes himself to his feet, fingers curling to grip patches of fur as he crawls onto Shiro’s lap without breaking eye contact. Shiro immediately holds his backside once he’s seated, and Keith shifts onto his knees to reach Shiro’s face and kiss him roughly. He moans in the kiss when Shiro’s other hand cups his ass and lifts him, gasping when he loses stable ground and allowing Shiro to work his tongue in. It’s rigid like sandpaper—rigid like a _cat’s_.

Shiro’s claw hooks the elastic of Keith’s boxers and tugs, letting it snap back when he releases his hold on Keith’s lips. “Take these off,” he whispers. 

Keith leans back against Shiro’s hand and follows Shiro’s command, pushing his boxers away from his hips and past his knees. His boxers slide along Keith’s slender calves before fluttering down into Shiro’s lap. He reclines back against Shiro’s hands, basking under the intensity of Shiro’s gaze, growing giddy when Shiro smirks with him. 

“Show me what’s mine,” Shiro says. Keith spreads his legs apart and sees Shiro lick his lips, slowly and deliberately to cover every inch, nearly hypnotizing Keith and causing his body to shudder with anticipation. 

He feels himself move, Shiro’s hands applying pressure and lifting him closer. His crotch heads towards Shiro’s parted lips. Keith’s eyes widen.

To Keith’s amazement, Shiro envelopes Keith’s entire erection within his mouth, and the tight warmth around his cock sends Keith reeling, swinging his head back and choking out a moan. But then Shiro curls his tongue around Keith’s cock and sucks as he pulls away, and the barbed surface drags against Keith’s underside to create such an overwhelming sensation that Keith nearly cums right there and then.

Keith slides completely out of Shiro’s mouth with soft, wet pop, and Keith’s toes curl when Shiro teases the head with the tip of his tongue. Tiny flicks shift into longer ones, but Keith can tell from Shiro’s cheeky grin that he’s won’t go anywhere until Keith says something. 

“Shiro, please,” Keith huffs, and he’s rewarded with another lick to his underside, and during the entire stroke from base to tip Keith whines, heels digging into Shiro’s shoulders. “O-Oh my god…” 

Shiro hums, kissing and nuzzling the sides of Keith’s cock. “Does it feel good, baby?” 

Keith can only nod as he stifles his whimpers with his hands. It’s not enough for Shiro—the tip of his tongue dances around the base, holding the flat of his tongue back. 

“I can’t hear you,” he mutters. He pushes Keith back into his mouth and stops at the head. When he rubs the tip of Keith’s cock with the flat of his tongue, mercilessly scraping along his slit, Keith’s broken voice is forced out.

“Yes! Fuck, yes!” Keith cries out, and another breathless moan follows when Shiro lowers his head until his nose presses against Keith’s pelvis. Shiro pushes against Keith’s ass when he finally begins bobbing his head in a steady rhythm, and Keith reaches down to grip the tuft of Shiro’s head, pulling at each rigid upstroke and moaning louder the harder Shiro sucks. 

“Shiro, please, don’t stop,” Keith pants, unconsciously bucking his hips, desperate to cum, unable to get enough of this otherworldly sensation on his throbbing cock. It’s only when Shiro’s index finger teases Keith’s entrance that he cums hard down Shiro’s throat, nearly screaming from the intense orgasm and from feeling the muscles in Shiro’s throat as he swallows him whole. 

Keith lies limp in Shiro’s grasp afterward, and Shiro takes the time to lick away the remaining cum off Keith’s abdomen. “You alright?” Shiro says once he starts laying down with Keith on top of him. “That was quite a finish.” 

“Yeah, I…” Keith sighs, relaxing when Shiro strokes Keith’s spine with his fingers. “I nearly passed out from how good that was.”

“I’m glad,” Shiro replies, and then chuckles. “Glad for both of those things, that is. I’d feel terrible if that happened to you.” 

The two bask in the silence and the after glow, Shiro purring when Keith reaches up to scratch under his chin. His hands then smooth over Shiro’s jaw to gather his attention. “Shiro,” Keith starts. 

“Hm?”

“There’s no way you’d fit inside me,” Keith says, but then his voice drops as he smiles. “But how would you like it if I fit myself in you?” 

Shiro grins back, as if challenging Keith. “I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'm on tumblr @lucialavender and now on twitter as @lavender_lucia


End file.
